


The Loss of a Star

by cp_kii



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Disbandment, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24807886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cp_kii/pseuds/cp_kii
Summary: An AU where Yuto leaves the band for good during the Ryuuseiu episode, instead of listening to Ren.
Relationships: The whole Argonavis
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	The Loss of a Star

“I’m leaving Argonavis.”

Those words still lingered around the members of the band. Of course, this worried the members a lot, especially Wataru, the one closest to Yuuto. Wataru knew that Yuuto always keeps things to himself, even more when it’s over a serious topic.

“I’ll find you another guitarist before the performance! Don’t worry!”

It’s obvious from the text that Yuuto is actually hurting. The fact that Argonavis was formed by Yuuto and now he’s saying he will be leaving made the member worried and angry in Rio’s case. As the members didn’t know where Yuuto went, they decided to talk to him tomorrow. However, Wataru didn’t want to wait until tomorrow. He scurried over to Yuuto’s apartment that night.

Yuuto was lost in thoughts until he heard a noise coming from his windows. He went to check and outside was Wataru, throwing rocks at his windows, looking worried and hurt. Just as Yuuto was about to say something, Wataru left the scene.

Wataru tried to hold back his tears along the way home, but alas, he failed. He broke down. The band that he formed together with Yuuto, about to be destroyed to pieces by Yuuto himself. The precious ship he thought will always be sailing forwards, about to be sunk. Just the thought of that has made Wataru wept and wept. He didn’t want the bond he formed together with Yuuto to be broken into painful memories.

The next day in Submariner, the members kept telling Yuuto to rethink his decision. Yuuto was still being stubborn about the whole ordeal. He made it clear that he will leave the band and find a new guitarist for Argonavis. Yuuto left Submariner soon after as the members didn’t know what to say anymore. Then, Ren got an idea.

Yuuto was laying on his bed, thinking about his decision.

“Bang!!”

A sound from his door. Yuuto got up and open the door to see Ren standing outside, carrying an acoustic guitar.

“Yuuto. Please reconsider this…” Ren stood there as he hold the guitar.

“I’m sorry Ren but…”

“Yuuto!”

“Please, stop.”

“Yuuto please listen to-“

“I said STOP!”

Yuuto snapped. Never in a million years Ren would think that Yuuto’s able to snap. With a defeated look, Ren forfeits, leaving the guitarist alone while also putting the acoustic guitar down. Yuuto went back and started to regret snapping on his ex-band member.

Ren went to tell the rest on what happened. Seeing Ren without Yuuto and the guitar made the members knew that it did not go well. Wataru became enraged and couldn't hold back anymore. He stormed away from the group to go to Yuuto’s place.

There goes a violent knock on the door. Remembering the pattern, Yuuto knew that it’s probably one of his ex-band members. He angrily steps towards the door. He opened the door ready to snap again before…

Slap!

Yuuto flinched. There standing was Wataru. Looking hurt. Tears streaming down his face.

“Y-You lied, Yuu…”

“Wataru, I-“

“YOU LIED!”

The bassist continued hitting the ex-guitarist. Yuuto could feel the deep pain felt by Wataru through his actions alone. Yuuto has never seen Wataru broke down this bad before.

“Where is that talk about being up there together? Was that all a lie? Was everything a game to you??"

“No of course not! You know this better than anyone else! I’m not good enough for Argonavis!”

“Why would you think about that! Argonavis is not Argonavis without you or anyone else!”

By this point, Yuuto has started to tear up too. The thought of seeing the closest person to him breaking down and fighting with him was too much.

“I’m… I’m sorry Wataru… I just… can’t…”

“Yuu! Wait!”

Yuuto closed and lock the door. Leaving the bassist alone with pained expression.

“Yuu… you big idiot…”

He can’t hold it back anymore, Wataru started crying louder than ever. The memories he shared with Yuuto, all broken down to pieces. Argonavis has really sunk when it was during one of their biggest chance…

Argonavis abruptly disbanded. The members were of course saddened by this. But perhaps, Wataru was the one hurting the most. He has cut contact with Yuuto. Wataru now has a hard time trusting and opening up to people and would sometimes cry over the lost relationship he had with Yuuto.

Yuuto might have suffered more than Wataru. The one person he thought would be the guiding light on his path is now gone for good. He is always drowned in guilt regarding the disbandment of Argonavis. From that day on, Yuuto would’ve always thought, what would happen if he listened to Ren and Wataru at that time? Would Argonavis have been huge among Japan? Well, he could only wonder about that, as Argonavis has truly sunk. It did not reach the star.

**Author's Note:**

> I was craving some angst so this was born into the world. It's kinda rusty tho since i rarely write something (Last i write was about 2 years ago) so bear that in mind. So um thanks for reading and hope you like it.


End file.
